


The Situation

by happypugfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kara wears a Strap-on and Lena can't get enough, SuperCorp, i need jesus, just a lot of teasing...and then fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypugfics/pseuds/happypugfics
Summary: “Kara, please…”She wanted to give it to her.  She wanted to burry the strap-on in Lena’s cunt up to the hilt and fuck her till her pelvis bruised.  Kara could feel her own wetness as the nub inside the strap on rubbed sweetly…but there would be time for that.  For now, Kara exhaled slowly and continued her slow work of making the CEO come undone.  She listened carefully, hearing Lena’s breath catch.  She could feel her heart pounding in her ears.“Right there.  Right there.  Right there!”ORLena finds it incredibly hot seeing Kara in a strap on so asks shyly if she can wear it all day on their next date night. When Kara says "Yes", she makes visits throughout out the day to tease Lena. This ends in a night of soft love making.  Well, maybe not so soft.





	The Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't written smut in a very long time so I hope that I'm not too out of practice. This is also my first Supercorp fic so I apologize if it's no good for all of the reasons.  
> Anyway, i hope you sinners enjoy :]

She is not entirely sure how she managed to get into this situation.  Well, that isn’t entirely true either.  Kara knows precisely how she ended up this way, a bulge straining against the inside of her khaki slacks.  As a secret Kryptonian with an insurmountable amount of strength for one and a cornucopia of other powers, she was always packing.  Today she just happened to be doing so in a second sense.

 

_"Try this on, darling,” Lena handed Kara a long black box, wrapped up solely with a white ribbon.  The CEO had that look on her face that let Kara know she was excited for something.  They had been going out, formally, for a few months now and on this, their monthly anniversary date night, Lena Luthor had seen fit to grace her beloved and sweet dispositioned Kara Danvers with a gift._

_“Oh, Lee, I didn’t get you anything.  I didn’t know we were doing gifts,” Kara’s blush took up her entire face, pinkening her cheeks as they scrunched up to her eyes in a bashful smile.  A hand rubbed at the back of her neck awkwardly, the black box in the other.  If she had known, she would have gone out and gotten Lena something.  Kara knew she deserved it.  She had never dated anyone as thoughtful and caring and sweet as Lena before and she had come to cherish their time together, especially their date nights.  Kara suddenly felt embarrassed, as if she may have ruined this one on accident._

_“Kara, Kara, it’s perfectly alright.  It’s really a gift for the both of us.  You’ll understand once you open it,” Lena shifted her weight as she waited, a hand coming up to rest under her chin to hold her head up as she watched the blonde godlet curiously.  It had taken her quite a while at the store for her to find the perfect one.  Not ever harness would look good strapped to Kara’s delicate frame…or well, what looked like a delicate frame.  Ever since Lena had had_ that _dream though, she couldn’t get the image out of her mind.  Something needed to be done._

_She watched as Kara’s fingers grabbed the lace and pulled against the ribbon.  It came undone and fell abandoned to the floor.  The blonde pulled apart the lid from the box, setting it down on Lena’s dresser and then pulled aside the thin packing paper._

_“_ Oh _,” As flushed as Kara’s face had been before, it was even more so now.  Her face was burning so profusely that she might have thought her entire face would turn into a laser beam, instead of just her eyes._

Kara really couldn’t believe she had agreed to this, although she knew that when Lena asked for anything, especially in _that_ voice she just couldn’t resist, no matter how hard she tried…or how _embarrassing_.  Thankfully, no one at her work had taken pause yet to notice that underneath her slacks, underneath her boxer briefs, Kara Danvers was wearing a strap-on.  Rao willing, it would stay that way; however, Kara wasn’t going to suffer through this alone.  No, if she had to suffer, then Lena Luthor was going to suffer too.

 

Tonight was her and Lena’s eight month anniversary and Lena had procured them a table at one of Lena’s favorite high end restaurants.  Supposedly it took months in advance to get one’s name on the list but somehow a Luthor was able to do it in two weeks.  Kara didn’t mind that, in fact, she was very excited.  When someone needed to eat as much as Kara Zor-El, then any place that served food was at the top of her list.  What she minded was what she was going to have to wear to this fancy dinner, and all day, per Lena’s wishes.

 

_“I can’t believe it looks so good on you.  Oh, well I can,” Lena laughed and let her eyes take in all of the super, lean muscle and all, as well as the new appendage sticking out from the straps on her hips.  She could tell Kara looked a little uncomfortable, probably due to the blush that was still across her cheeks and now along her collarbone.  
“Are you comfortable?”_

_“I guess—I mean yes.  It doesn’t hurt or anything.  It’s just…strange,” Kara replied.  It was honestly hard not to blush when Lena Luthor was looking at her like Kara was an Oasis and she had been parched for days.  “Are we going to try it out?”_

_“In due time, darling,” Lena smiled and moved over to the blonde, taking her time, soaking in the sight.  She was glad that she had picked the galaxy edition.  Any other dildo just wouldn’t have looked as good against the pale, toned skin of Supergirl._

_“I have an idea…”_

_“Uh oh, a Luthor with an idea,” Kara giggled and pushed her glasses up higher onto her nose.  She didn’t technically need to wear them, but Lena had specifically instructed to leave them on._

_“When is our next date night?  I believe it’s next Friday?” Lena questioned.  She knew the date, she just wanted to make her sweet godlet sweat a little more before she revealed her little fantasy.  She had been keeping it to herself for weeks, but now she was ready to spill._

_“Y-yeah, I already told Alex I wouldn’t be home,” Kara answered, still standing there as naked as the day she was born in Lena Luthor’s bedroom.  They had both seen each other naked before.  They had both had sex before, many times, on many of the surfaces Kara could currently see, but whenever Lena looked at her, eyes full of want and love like she was doing now, Kara could barely handle it._

_“I want you to wear this,” Lena instructed, a grin spreading from ear to ear._

_“I am wearing it.”_

_“Oh, Kara, I mean on our date night,” lips pursed together and Lena rolled her eyes.  Kara was Supergirl but sometimes she could also be too oblivious for her own good._

_“Like, you mean wear it after dinner?”_

_“No, I mean wear it_ during _dinner.  In fact, I want you to wear it_ all day long _for me,” Lena smiled and planted a chaste kiss on Kara’s cheeks.  She could feel the heat that had built up there through her lips and it made her love the blonde even more._

_“Lena!  You want me to wear a strap-on all day?  To work?  To dinner?  As_ Supergirl _?!”  Kara’s eyes were wide and for some reason, her hands instinctively moved from her sides to cover the galactic appendage between her legs, “I can’t do that!!!”_

And yet here she was, lunch time, hand rubbing uncomfortably at the front of her pants as she waited for Jess to inform Lena that she had arrived for lunch.  It was a surprise, but Kara was betting it was one that Lena was going to appreciate.  Jess had said she was in a meeting, but it was going to end soon, or should any moment.  She honestly should have just flown here, instead of walking, making the bulge ever more awkward there beneath her trousers, but somehow the thought of Kara having to wiggle into her supersuit with _that_ on under her skirt was horrifying.  She was by no means a prude, but she didn’t think all of National City deserved to know what she and Lena Luthor did in bed.

 

Not that they had even used it yet.  Lena had specifically wanted to wait until today for some reason.  Perhaps the anticipation was what made it better?  Kara had no idea if she would even be any good.  _Darling, you’ll be brilliant, I have no doubt_ , Lena had said, but the blonde wasn’t sure if she believed her just yet.

 

“Kara?  What a lovely surprise!”

 

Kara stood up, keeping her hand from rubbing at her slacks to straighten them out when she heard Lena’s voice, “Hey.  I thought I would surprise you.  Do you want to go to lunch?”

 

“Absolutely, let me just put these into my office and we can go,” Lena smiled, showing no signs of knowing or remembering what she had asked her girlfriend to do today.  She motioned for the blonde to follow her in and Lena was already at her desk, dropping off some files before she heard a _click_.  
“Kara, what are you—”

 

“You’ve made me wear this thing all day.  Do you know how hard this was to hide from James and Winn?” Kara asked, gesturing down to her unzipped khaki’s.  Her button up had come untucked, her belt undone, and a pink and purple star-swirled dildo hung out of her pants.  Kara could hear Lena swallow and her heart rate increase.

 

A normally rather cocky Lena had gone silent at the sight.  With a quick breeze, Kara was in front of her, leaning up against the desk, rubber cock dangling.  Truth be told, Lena wasn’t the only one who had been looking forward to today, no matter how embarrassing Kara found it.  When it came to Lena, she could push it all away and not worry about anything else.  Kara hitched some of her shirt up on purpose, exposing a few of her abs.

 

Lena thought she was surely crafted by a master, a work of brilliance artfully carved from marble.  “I imagine it was fairly difficult, especially with something that big,” Lena finally managed a retort, and although she was smiling, it had not come out as strongly as she had wanted.

 

“Well, you’re going to find out just how big,” Kara came around to Lena’s side of the desk and stood tall in front of her, sporting a wicked grin as Lena’s faded.  She could hear her heart hammering and it made Kara’s own speed up and give her the courage to say what came next, “Get down.”

 

“Kara, I—”

 

“On your knees, Miss Luthor,” Kara ordered with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips.  The ‘super’ pose and the harder tone did it’s work and Lena pushed her rolling chair out of the way and sat on her knees in her green dress in front of Kara Zor-El.

 

Kara wasn’t often this way.  She was gentle and tender and did her best to love Lena hard enough so the Luthor got what she wanted, but easy enough so that she never broke or bruised her.  The red sun lamps made it easier, but Lena couldn’t deny that whenever this side of Kara slipped out, she enjoyed it.  It was different from her shy personality and the hardness contrasted with her super alter-ego.  Lena felt a distinguishable throb at the words.

 

“I believe you know what to do.”

 

Kara had to do a sharp intake of breath and reign herself in so she didn’t rip Lena’s hair out as she fucked her mouth.  Her hands on either side of Lena’s head were steady, but not too firm as her hips jolted forward and back with a steady rhythm.  Lena was moaning, one hand holding tight to Kara’s hips to steady herself and the other tucked up under the edge of her dress and in her panties. 

 

Lena hadn’t anticipated spending her lunch break this way, but she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it.  Slick fingers teased her entrance before running up to circle her clit.  Lena was in pieces.  She could melt at any moment, burned up by Kara’s radiance. 

 

Kara’s eyes were screwed shut as she thrust into Lena’s mouth.  A nub on the inside of the strap-on was rubbing up against her own clit, getting Kara worked up almost as quickly as Lena as she moved her pelvis at her steady pace.  One of her eyes peaked open, looking down at Lena, mouth full with the rubber toy, soaking it with her saliva.

 

“ _God you’re beautiful…_ ”

 

If Lena had the ability to pause to blush, she might.  Her cheeks were red for a different reason though.  She was close.  _Very_ close.  Kara could hear her blood rushing.  She could hear past every breathy moan and from practice, could tell when Lena was close to coming.  She was now.

 

Kara pulled all the way out and easily out of Lena’s grasp before she could get there. 

 

“Kara?!”

 

With the sudden emptiness, Lena’s hand had halted to see what the issue was.  When she looked, Kara already had the strap-on tucked neatly back into her briefs and her pants all done up again, looking pristine as ever.  
“Now now, Lena.  You’ll just need to be patient.  You’ve got _all day_ , remember?”

 

Kara had that same shit eating grin on her face, cheeks pushing up her glasses and her eyes crinkled at the sides in victory.  Lena supposed she deserved it, but now she was so worked up for nothing and all she wanted to do was rip Kara’s clothes off right here right now.  Kara, on the other hand, seemed intent to make her wait, and so Lena sighed heavily and straightened herself out, brushing her hands over the bottom of her dress, “Fine, have it your way.  I’ll be patient.”

 

“Good,” Kara smiled, her full self again and giddy as ever as she moved over and gave Lena a peck on the lips.

 

“So, what do you want for lunch?”

 

“Oh Miss Luthor, I can’t stay.  And it looks like you’ve already eaten,” Kara winked and this time it was Lena’s turn to blush.  She abruptly rolled her eyes and groaned a Kara waved goodbye and left Lena’s office.  She hurried past Jess so she wouldn’t have to explain why she was leaving so soon.

 

_____

 

Of course this would happen.  Of course there would be a super emergency today, while she had to wear _this_.  The strap-on under her bright red skirt didn’t stick out as much as Kara had been afraid it would.  It was slightly uncomfortable, as her supersuit was tighter than her normal clothes, but she had taken down the nuclear-waste-eating alien quick enough.  The DEO was already cleaning up the scene and Supergirl hadn’t lingered too long in the public eye for fear someone would notice her ‘little something extra’.

 

Alex, however, had been most impressed with her speed today, and needed her take for the report.  
“Can we make this quick please, Alex?”

 

“Why, Kara?  Do you have somewhere to be?” Alex asked as they walked down the hall.  She knew Kara and her sister was acting strange today, “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, Alex, I just have things to do,” Kara lied.  She was a terrible liar, well, apart from being able to keep her biggest secret.  Lying to her sister was something else entirely though and Alex saw right through it.  She stopped them in the main computer hub, leaning against one of the consoles as she stared at Kara.

 

“Uh huh.  Spill it, Kara.  I know you’re lying,” Alex had a knowing frown on her features as she waited for her sister to answer.  She could already see the blush on Kara’s face creeping up at having been found out.  Not like it was that difficult.

 

“Well, I can’t—I mean, not here,” Kara looked all around with her eyes and that cheesy smile on her face.  The brunette just rolled her eyes and motioned for her sister to follow her, waving her on with a hand full of files.

 

The medical bay was empty, seeing as how Kara wasn’t in need of a sun bath and no one had been harmed in the latest incident.  Alex pulled them into a cell and shut the door only at Kara’s insistence that they weren’t _alone_ enough just yet.  
“Alright, spill it already, Fort Knox.”

 

Kara mumbled something and shoved her hands to the front of her skirt to hide it.  Alex’s brow furrowed and she leaned in a little closer, “What was that, Kara?”

 

“ _Lena made me wear a strap-on.   All day.”_

_“_ YOU’RE WEARING A WHAT?!”

 

_____

 

It wasn’t yet time for dinner, but Kara needed to get away from the extremely embarrassing conversation she had just had with Alex.  Apparently she had been _very_ opinionated about the topic, but thankfully another emergency had called her away.

 

Kara had dispelled it easy enough and now she was flying to Lena’s loft, intending to pay her a visit in her supersuit to taunt her a little more for making her have to wear this today.  It worked out well enough because for a second time, Lena was surprised, but it didn’t take her long to figure out Kara’s intent.

 

She was spread open on her couch, legs outstretched and Kara between them, rubbing the dildo back and forth across her swollen wet clit.  One had braced herself against Kara’s torso and the other was gripping the back of the couch, knuckles white as Kara rocked into her in her Supergirl outfit. 

 

Kara was biting her lip, trying to keep herself grounded as she listened to Lena’s breathless pleas to fill her up, to fuck her senseless.  Her cape draped over the both of them, her skirt held up by Lena’s hand and her underwear pulled to the side to make room for the glistening dildo grazing ever so slowly between Lena’s thighs.

 

“Kara, please…”

 

She wanted to give it to her.  She wanted to burry the strap-on in Lena’s cunt up to the hilt and fuck her till her pelvis bruised.  Kara could feel her own wetness as the nub inside the strap on rubbed sweetly…but there would be time for that.  For now, Kara exhaled slowly and continued her slow work of making the CEO come undone.  She listened carefully, hearing Lena’s breath catch.  She could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

 

“Right there.  Right there.  _Right there!_ ”

 

Just like before, Kara stopped.  Past Lena’s moans she had heard the distinct sound of a crash, and could now hear sirens.

 

“Kara!!! No!”

 

“I’ve got to go, Lee.  Sorry.  I’ll see you at dinner,” Kara grinned again and leaned down and planted a firm kiss to Lena’s lips this time.  There was a gust of wind and Supergirl was gone, window open and the super off to do her duty to the city, fully tucked again of course.  She knew Lena would probably be frustrated to no end with her, and honestly Kara was a little frustrated herself.

 

It was nearly devastatingly hard to focus on stopping the five care pile up and get people to safety when all Kara could think about was Lena’s cunt, tightening around her.  She still needed to get through dinner before anything remotely sexual could happen again.  The blonde felt she had teased her girlfriend enough during the day to allow them both to relish after dinner.

 

_____

 

Kara was a mess.  She had, of course, gone out to eat with Lena before at nice restaurants, but none of them had ever been so formal.  She had no idea what to wear and Alex wasn’t exactly being useful.  She was still a little peeved from their earlier conversation.

 

Lena was fashionable and sexy and gorgeous and Kara didn’t think she had anything in her closet at all that could match.  All she had were slacks, skirts, cardigans, a blouse or two, and some button-ups.  Nothing nearly fancy enough.  All she knew already that she was definitely wearing was her briefs and the fun galactic dildo she’d been asked to wear all day long.

 

“Try this,” Alex laid the combination down onto Kara’s bed after nearly losing herself in her sister’s closet trying to find something suitable.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara tilted her head and stared but before she could question it anymore, Alex shoved a red and white striped button-up into Kara’s arms.

 

“Yes, now go put these on or you’re going to be late.  And don’t come out till you’re _fully_ dressed.  I don’t need any more mental images of my baby sister with a raging hard on,” Alex said firmly, but smiled as Kara took the clothes with a bashful smile and went into her bathroom to change.

 

Kara came back out seconds later, thanks to her powers, fully dressed as Alex had requested.

 

“Well, go take a look,” The brunette gestured over to Kara’s mirror.  Kara went and stood in front of it, almost admiring herself.  She had to admit, she looked pretty good, thanks to Alex.  Vertical striped red and white shirt tucked into black slacks with a black and silver belt.  She had put on fun socks because, why not.  They had the rubix cubes on them, but were hidden by the pants and her grey chukka boots.

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara moved to hug her as thanks, but Alex held a firm hand out against Kara’s chest to keep her from getting closer.

 

“No thanks there, Rockstar,” She nodded down to Kara’s pants, “Don’t need that rubbing up on me.”

 

“Oh,” Kara blushed but nodded, “Good call.  I’ll just go rub up on Lena instead!”

 

“ _Kara!!!_ ”

 

_____

 

_“Oh wow, Lee…you’re—” Kara almost didn’t have any words.  Almost.  They weren’t hard to find, it was only because there were so many.  
“Beautiful…you’re absolutely beautiful,” Kara finished, pink on her cheeks already.  Her eyes were wrinkled at the edges with a shy smile as she admired the Luthor from head to toe._

_Lena looked ravishing in her dress.  The black, low cut top hugged at Lena’s shoulders to stay up and was no less tight around the rest of her.  The dress conformed to her hips like it was part of her body and it only made Kara want to grab them and pull the Luthor closer.  She couldn’t help the cliché thought of how much better the dress would look on Lena’s floor._

_“You look lovely as well, Kara.  I love that shirt,” Lena greeted her with a kiss to the cheek.  The CEO could feel the heat in Kara’s cheeks radiating through her lips.  What she really loved was how easily those buttons would come undone in her room later.  She may have dressed up on purpose, knowing it would get a rise out of Kara.  The woman was already getting clingy, standing there in front of the table, holding her hands tightly like a lifeline.  Lena found it hard to imagine that these same hands that could be so gentle with her, could crush steel and so much more._

_“Th-thank you.  Shall we sit?” Kara smiled wide, letting go of only one of her girlfriend’s hands to pull out Lena’s chair for her so she could sit.  She was eager, and Lena could tell.  Kara was always overeager to please.  It was one of the many infinite things she adored about her._

“Oh _god_ , Kara!”

 

Nails raked along her back, leaving nothing but light red marks that faded soon after, even with all the force Lena was applying in her impassioned state.  They hadn’t turned the lamps on yet.  The second they had crossed the threshold into Lena’s loft, Kara had flown them into the bedroom.  Literally. 

 

Lena’s dressed was hiked up to her stomach and pulled down to expose the expensive red laced bra.  Her expensive red laced underwear were already on the floor.  They were likewise accompanied by Kara’s shirt and bra.  Her slacks and briefs were crumbled at her ankles as she leaned over Lena on the bed, thrusting lightly and sliding the strap-on through Lena’s soaked pussy. 

 

Their mouths were a clash of tongues and teeth and a mix of gasps and pants filled the air around them like a hot fog.  As erotic as it was, it was a tease.

 

“Kara…”

 

The super kissed at Lena’s neck, drawing out another gasp from her lover.  Lena’s hands tightened around Kara’s shoulders.  That same hand that could bend steel was on top of her bra, kneading at Lena’s breast and pinching her nipple through the thin fabric.  Between that and the jerking of Kara’s hips, Lena was a mess.

 

“ _Kara_ , darling, please—”

 

Kara exhaled hotly, the muscles in her abdomen taut from the strain of stopping when all she wanted to do was keep moving.  Some of the haze in her eyes cleared and she stared down at Lena in concern, “Are you alright, Lee?  Did I hurt you?”

 

“Never,” Lena assured and removed one of her hands from Kara’s back and placed it gently against her cheek.  She firmly believed that even without the red sun lamps on, Kara would never hurt her.  Still, it never hurt to be safe either.

 

“The lamps, love,” Lena’s eyes darted to the remote she kept ever present on her bedside table.

 

Kara’s eyes were instantly alight with understand and she launched herself off of Lena and grabbed for the remote with eager hands.  Deft fingers hit the proper sequence of buttons, Lena’s special code, and soon the CEO’s bedroom was bathed in a soft red light.

 

Kara could instantly feel the difference, and it made her smile at her girlfriend as she returned to her position on top of her, taking up her previous position between Lena’s legs. 

 

The galactic dildo was still shimmering with Lena’s juices after having been rubbing so sweetly against her.  Kara now continued this in earnest, catching the Luthor off guard. 

 

Lena’s hands went straight back to Kara’s back, digging in and now finally leaving red marks that stayed.  Kara appreciated the sting.  With both of her hands braced against either side of Lena’s head, Kara looked down between their bodies, watching the purple and pink cock coat itself once more in Lena’s wetness.  It didn’t take super hearing to notice the slick sounds as Kara moved and it made her bite her lip in excitement.

 

A throaty groan pulled her back and Lena grabbed her face more insistently this time.

 

“ _Stop teasing_.”

 

Kara managed to hang onto some semblance of control, her last strand, and shook her head.  “You’re not getting off that easily, Miss Luthor,” She grinned, showing off her perfectly white Kryptonian teeth.  She stopped her movements all together, making sure to lift her pelvis high enough so Lena couldn’t rub herself on the strap-on without Kara’s help.

 

Lena was about to retort when a moan tore through her vocal cords and her head rolled back into the pillow.  Kara’s mouth was on one of her nipples, red lace pulled down and held there by her hand.  The Kryptonian swirled her tongue around it, prodding the sensitive peak gently before sucking on it hard and rolling it between her teeth.

 

She released with a _pop_ and trailed kisses all over Lena’s collar bone and up her jawline to her ear.  Hot breath whispered the rest of her directions, causing Lena’s legs to tighten around Kara’s own, “Tell me what you want.”

 

As lewd as it was to think about, it was a little late to bother caring, Lena knew.  Her hips jerked upward, trying to bring contact back between something, _anything_ , and the throbbing she felt in her clit.  Kara was steadfast, and a firm hand held her hips back down onto the bed as she sat up, taking her face away.  She stared down defiantly at Lena, a writing mess under her, a cocky smile replacing the normally bashful one.

 

Lena mumbled something.  She knew Kara could hear it, and Kara had, but the blonde remained aloof.

 

“Say it, or I’ll tease you to the edge and when your body is ready to fall, I’ll go home and leave you teetering there unsatisfied and wanting.”

 

Her voice had an unusual hardness.  Kara made sure of it, but it was a bluff.  She wasn’t leaving this loft until she fucked Lena senseless and both of them were too wobbly legged to leave the bed, but Lena didn’t need to know that just yet.

 

“Fuck me, Ka— _Oh god!_ ”

 

Lena’s voice hitched as she was steadily filled, the strap-on gliding with little effort into her tight cunt.  Inch by inch, her inner walls struggled and clenched around the foreign member as Kara entered her.  The sight alone nearly made her come.

 

Kara leaning over, blonde hair to one side, arms straining and hands grasping firmly at Lena’s knees as she pushed her pelvis forward to burry the rubber cock inside Lena until their hips were touching.  Her abdomen flexed, the ridges of muscle tight as Kara gave a testing jostle, driving just a little deeper.

 

“F-fuck, fuck, _fuck_.  You’re beautiful, _oh_ —"

 

The blonde pulled back but Lena had little time to adjust because soon Kara was pushing forward again.  Soon her hips were pushing at a steady rhythm, the sound of sex loud in her sensitive ears. 

 

With the new movements, the nub on the inner lining of the strap-on rubbed at Kara’s clit and she had to bite her own lip to keep her focus. 

 

Lena’s hands had moved to Kara’s shoulders to support herself while she helped to drive her hips down against Kara’s cock.  She tried to pull the Kryptonian lower so she could kiss her, but even weakened by the lamps, Kara didn’t budge.  She just kept driving into Lena, slick noises and moans and expletives until—

 

“ _Harder_.”

 

Suddenly, and with considerable force, Kara started slamming her hips against Lena’s, the strap-on burying itself each time, the tip hitting Lena’s uterus each time while her walls clenched around it.  The faster movements caused more friction between Kara’s legs and she groaned.  She rolled her hips to get more and it caused the cock inside of Lena to graze over a particularly sensitive spot against her inner walls.

 

“Oh, Kara!  _Right there, more!_ ”

 

Lena’s head moved back into the pillow and this time her grip finally lowered Kara down over her again.   Kara thrusts harder, rolling her hips and allowing the strap-on to rub up against Lena’s g-spot.  Kara’s grip on Lena’s knees was hard, her knuckles white from the effort. 

 

“ _S-so close.  Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…”_

Kara was close too, and she said so.  Her hands left their posts on Lena’s knees and slammed down into the bed on either side of Lena’s hips a she drove into her as hard and as fast as she could manage.  A tight coil was building in her gut and Kara wanted nothing more than to set it free and do the same for Lena.

 

She kissed at Lena’s soft pale stomach, biting and leaving purple and red marks the CEO could look at later and remember all the places Kara had been.  One hand came up and gripped at one of Lena’s thick thighs for leverage, leaving bruising indents of her fingers.

 

Juices pooled down between her legs, soaking the sheets and soon Lena’s inner walls began to spasm around the cock and made Lena’s body arch.  Kara’s name ripped through her throat like a mantra and the blonde road the Luthor through her orgasm, not stopping until Lena tapped her shoulder.

 

Kara felt her own familiar tingle building in her abdomen and she didn’t want to stop, but she did at Lena’s insistence.  Her breath was quick and her face flushed, the both of them coated in a thin sheen of sweat form the effort.

 

Soft hands cupped Kara’s face and tried to pull her into a kiss but when Kara moved to pick up one of her legs to actually get onto the bed, she nearly fell.  Her pants were still rumbled around her ankles and the Kryptonian quickly kicked them off and crawled on top of Lena.  Their mouths connected in a heated and needy kiss.

 

Lena was first to bite, nibbling on Kara’s lower lip, causing the blonde to gasp.  Lena licked the mark to sooth some of the pain before she thrust it into Kara’s mouth.  The two let their tongues dance and slide around the other before Lena pulled away breathless.

 

“Your turn.”

 

With the red lamps on, Kara was weaker, allowing Lena to do things to her that Lena normally couldn’t.  One such thing was rolling them over on the bed until the blonde was under her, Lena straddling her stomach.

 

Lena had just come, but that didn’t mean she was done by any means.  She rolled her hips forward, dragging her wet and now somewhat blood swollen pussy over Kara’s abs, leaving a damp trail.  Kara’s mouth hung open, eyes wide as she took in all of Lena while the woman shed herself of the dress at last. 

 

Lena reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting it slide off unceremoniously before slinging it to the floor.  Kara’s hands went to Lena’s ass, holding on and helping pull her forward while Lena continued to ride on her stomach.  As much as Kara enjoyed it though, Lena’s breasts were her favorite.

 

She took a firm hold on the brunette’s ass and sat up swiftly, connecting her mouth with one of Lena’s nipples.  She sucked on it hard before moving on to the other, planting kisses all around the soft flesh before she found the other peak.

 

Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara’s neck over her shoulders, and one hand found it’s way into blonde locks and pulled the Kryptonian’s face closer into her chest.

 

“Kara—” Lena groaned as Kara gave a particularly rough suck.

 

“Kara, _inside_.  I n-need you inside.”

 

Kara’s nod was very insistent and she pulled her face away from Lena’s breasts long enough to watch between their bodies as she helped Lena hoist up just enough.  The woman angled the strap-on at her entrance and Kara couldn’t help but groan as she watched Lena slide down, taking it all into her soaked cunt again.  She thrust up, excited, and it caused Lena to gasp.

 

They kissed hard again, eager, as teeth hit each other before their mouths opened to swallow the others tongue.  Kara continued to thrust up eagerly, appreciating the sounds it created in Lena as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes screw shut as she rode her up and down, rolling her hips to take it deeper.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” Kara cooed.  She kissed Lena’s neck, careful this time not to leave a mark.  Lena liked to remain professional for work and it wouldn’t do to have hickies dotting her neck like a game of connect the dots.

 

The compliment made a flood gush from between Lena’s legs, coating the strap-on more and making it slide through her faster.  She was already getting so close again but Lena knew that Kara hadn’t come yet.  She hated to have another one before Kara had even gotten one, but she knew Kara never had a problem giving.  She would fuck Lena all day and never expect anything in return, and as flattering as it was, it wasn’t what Lena wanted.

 

Kara was making it difficult though. 

 

“Fuck _yes._  Kara…oh fuck…mmm more, more!”

 

A thumb was rubbing insistent circles into Lena’s clit, one of Kara’s hands having left it’s firm grip on her ass.  Between that and the Kryptonian’s mouth once again on her breasts, sucking and licking to draw out a moan, Lena road the strap-on faster, slamming her hips down onto Kara’s hips.  It caused the baseboard of the bed to periodically hit the wall, a knowing _squeak_ and a _thud_ sounding off between throaty moans.

 

Lena’s aided work made the nub on the inside of the strap on rub exquisitely against Kara’s clit.  It only made her thumb on Lena’s rub faster.  The coil was building again, fast.

 

“F-fuck, Lena—”

 

Kara’s thrust grew erratic but Lena continued to roll and slam her hips down.

 

“Come for me, Kara.  Come for me, darling,” Lena encouraged, amazed she could even get the words out past the rasp in her voice caused by her own spring loaded coil in her gut.

 

Kara nodded enthusiastically again, her own eyes screwed shut now, mouth agape and face buried into Lena’s neck, “ _Yes baby, yes baby, y-yes, yes, ye—_ ”

 

The coil sprung free in the both of them and Kara gave one last hard thrust up as she felt the spasms rake over her body.

 

“I love you.  I love you. I love you so much!”

 

Lena’s jerks became erratic as well while her orgasm ripped through her and suddenly she was falling.  Kara’s back was on the bed, chest flush up against Lena’s who had her full weight on top of her.

 

They laid that way in silence for a few minutes, just catching their breath before Lena leaned her head back and smiled fondly at her lithe godlet turned mortal.  Kara of course had returned to her shy self and had a hot blush across the tip of her nose and tops of her cheeks.

 

“I love you too,” Lena kissed her forehead and it only made Kara shy into herself a little more, her cheeks getting redder before she grinned wide.

 

“I should wear this all day more often, huh?!”

It was Lena’s turn to blush while the room filled with Kara’s light giggles.


End file.
